


Beautiful Stranger

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [10]
Category: BingAverage - Fandom, BingxChase - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bro Average - Freeform, M/M, My OTP, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Sunshine Dad, Voyeurism, bingaverage - Freeform, bingiplier - Freeform, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: A one shot I'm on the fence about adding more to, but really enjoyed writing. Hope you're here to sin, cause that's all I'm offering





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday could not have gotten here fast enough for Chase, finals stressing him almost to the point of drinking again, but he had managed to avoid all booze since he got sober a month ago. This didn't mean that he was better as he had supplemented the alcohol for pills instead, but today he'd promised himself nothing more than a couple blunts. Snaking his way through the ocean of people on the dance floor of the club that Chase, and his fellow students, had fled to on their short respite from testing, he made a path to the bathroom in hopes of keeping his high going. Mercifully the bathroom on this side of the club was empty, Chase realized as he entered that this was likely due to the fact that the stall had no door, there was only one toilet, and a broken sink in the tiny room. Graffiti covered every inch of every surface except the toilet itself. Sighing at the state of the room, Chase decided it was in his interest for it to be this gross in here, no one should interrupt him while he smoked.

Dropping onto the back of the toilet, leaning back against the wall, Chase planted his feet on either side of the toilet seat and lit up his blunt. He was glad he picked a flavored paper to roll it in this time, the fruit flavored ones covered the bad taste left in his mouth from the pain pills he usually took. Filling his lungs and emptying them a few times, Chase stopped and stared at the brightly burning cherry at the end of the blunt, he considered putting it out and saving the rest for later when he heard the door creak open. Normally he would have jumped to put out the blunt and hide the evidence but he had smoked in this club before and knew the owner didn't care. The intruder rounded the corner to enter the stall, hand down the front of his skinny jeans, pulling himself out to relieve himself and freezing, dick in hand, when he met eyes with Chase. 

Mouth hanging open slightly, Chase stared up at the man who was exposing himself, stunned by his beauty. A strong, curved jaw was accented with a rough black goatee which matched his thick mop of black hair, held out of his face by sunglasses. Chase's eyes roamed down the form of the man, his sculpted arms sending one of Chase's eyebrows up in appreciation, finally his gaze landing on the generous size of the member in the man's large hands. Not even Chase, master of excuses, could have hidden the interest written on his face, and bulging in his jeans. Chase found himself staring at the fist the man had wrapped around his cock and the man surveyed his body language, eyes raking over Chase's fit and slim form as well. Chase hadn't been with anyone in weeks, his libido and tight fitting pants betraying him mercilessly in front of the stranger. A full erection had finally tented the crotch of Chase's pants in front of the beautiful intruder. 

Slowly, the man began moving his fist over his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock each pump. Chase felt like lava had been poured into his loins as his dick throbbed and his skin burned, a shaking hand traveling south of his waist and palming his erection through his jeans. The man in front of him began jerking himself in earnest as he watched Chase squirm in arousal. Feeling brave in his medicated state, Chase released his own quickly hardening dick and began to pump it furiously for his audience of one. Finally dropping his last reservation for the situation, the stranger dropped to his knees in front of Chase, kneeling on the questionable tile floor of the bathroom and slipping a hot wet tongue over the head of Chase's leaking prick as he swallowed down the full length of his shaft. 

Knees trembling and legs convulsing with the shock and intense pleasure, Chase gasped weakly, "O-oh, oh god." He bit his lip desperately trying to stifle a string of swears and cries. He grabbed a fistful of his own hair and dropped his head back against the wall, spreading his knees to welcome the pleasure. His tight jeans shifted as he enjoyed the soft heat, a small clatter of plastic hitting the tile went unnoticed by both men. "Mmf, fuck, oh fuck," Chase gasped again as a tongue teased the slit on his swollen head. Appreciating the response, the man returned to his own still hard cock and began stroking himself off as he sucked down the full length of Chase's cock. "Ugh, god damn, man. You-ah! Ah, god, oh fuck, I'm getting close man, I'm gonna cum soon." He warned, the stranger just nodded and continued, sending a new tidal wave of arousal down Chase's gut and between his legs. He balls tightened up and released an enormous load of cum into the strangers mouth as the man came into his own hand, swallowing down Chase's orgasm. 

Blunt still burning in Chase's other hand, not buried in his own hair, Chase panted a few seconds before smiling and gesturing with a finger for the man to lean come closer. He propped himself on either side of the stall walls and leaned over to listen to what Chase was going to say. Instead, Chase flipped the blunt around and carefully positioned the blunt in his mouth without touching the smoking cherry to the inside of his mouth. Chase leaned up and offered the blunt, which the stranger accepted. Chase shot-gunned a massive hit from the blunt into the man's mouth. Inhaling and filling his lungs, the man stood up and smiled down at his sudden lover, buckling his pants. Putting the blunt out and pocketing it, Chase looked back up at the man, embarrassment now slowly creeping in. The stranger glanced at the floor beside Chase and Chase felt like he should apologize, but was not given time to formulate one as the man bent over and picked something up off the floor. It was Chase's debit card. 

"Chase Brody?" The stranger's voice was a deep timber tone of warmth and kindness. Chase wondered if this is what love at first sight felt like. He offered the card back between two fingers, "I'd love to do this again sometime." He smirked at Chase, who felt his face flush and his mouth was suddenly very dry. The man grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and produced a business card with his name and cell number on it. His name was Bing, and he was apparently a web designer. Bing leaned in and caught Chase in a kiss without warning, slipping a smooth and gentle tongue over Chase's before he pulled away, "I hope you call me." He winked with a warm smile and disappeared, leaving Chase breathless and confused, while equally excited. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase can't forget his weekend lover, but finds him closer than he expects

Chase stared at the card he'd gotten in the bathroom of the club, willing himself to gather the courage to send a message to his recent hookup. The weekend had slipped past him after the events in that bathroom, Chase having come home and smoked himself into a small coma that slept him through Sunday. Now he was facing a return to school today, a Monday full of slow classes and lectures and droves of students suffocating crowded rooms. He needed something to look forward to, and seeing his mysterious lover again sounded like the perfect kind of pick me up. Steeling his nerves, he typed out a short text and sent it without a second thought, afraid of wimping out if he lingered on it too long.

"Coffee or drinks sometime soon? It's Chase btw"

Hours dragging by with every delayed tick of the hands on of the clock hanging in Chase's first class. He'd stopped paying attention after the first 15 minutes and instead was doodling in his notebook, deciding to worry about the homework later. After successfully distracting himself for the first hour and forty-five minutes Chase found himself out of things to draw and out of patience. He was staring the clock down, watching the hands countdown to his next class as he bounced his leg anxiously. As soon as the teacher cleared her throat to dismiss the class Chase was out the door and unlocking his phone to check for a reply. Inbox free of new messages, he sighed and jammed his phone back in his pocket, wondering if it had been rude to text rather than call as Bing had asked, or if he had perhaps waited too long to send the text. It didn't really matter now, he sighed to himself, it appeared he had missed his chance.

Dropping into a seat in the second row of seats in the next classroom, Chase slumped into his chair and pulled his hat down over his face, crossing his arms as he decided to sleep through this class. The teachers had eventually come to accept his behavior, poor as it was, only for the fact that Chase typically made rather impressive passing grades. Mr. Anderson was a relaxed old man who liked to drink on the job, he wouldn't begrudge Chase a nap. Chase leaned back in his chair further and kicked his feet onto his desk, letting his head fall backward over the back of his chair. The lights turned down and Mr. Anderson mumbled to the class that today would be an instructional video for a project due next week. As the class settled in and began writing notes, Chase felt sleep creeping in, his mind focused on the still and silent phone in his pocket.

A small squeal of hinges, followed by a sharp click, alerted a half asleep Chase that some straggler had joined the class. Chase grinned into the inside of his hat as he thought about how he was usually the tardy student. Deep timber tones uttered an apology to Mr. Anderson before the sound of footsteps carried the new comer up the aisle of desks Chase had rooted himself, and stopped at the desk directly behind Chase. _Of fucking course it had to be next to me,_ Chase thought ruefully as he tried to let his mind unwind once more. Either because he typically got zero sleep during the week or because he had stopped to hit a joint in the bathroom between classes, Chase felt sleepiness return almost immediately. His eyes fell shut and his chin fell to his chest, he snoozed through the majority of the class. He woke up just before Mr. Anderson paused the video and said, "Alright, times up, get out of my classroom." 

Chase wasn't ready to be awake yet, letting his head fall to hang over the back of his chair as he heard several students stand and shuffle out. Huffing a heavy sigh, Chase knew he had to get up, but before he could move his hat fell off the back of his head and to the floor abruptly, leaving him staring face to face with the tardy student who had sat down behind him. It was Bing, looking equally surprised.

"Hello, handsome." Chase greeted him smoothly, heart thundering in his chest as he prayed he looked half as composed as he sounded. Bing grinned slightly.

"I seem to keep catching you at a bad time." Bing replied in kind, smirking as he leaned his chin on his palm, elbow propping him up. Chase gave a boyish grin in reply, immediately lost in the caramel eyes that were trained on his cobalt ones. 

"Yeah, well, I'm an opportunist," Chase craned his neck to make sure Mr. Anderson was preoccupied, before he turned back to Bing and leaned back further. "Sometimes you just have to take the chance when you get it," He balanced his chair on it's back two legs and hooked one foot under the desk to anchor himself, before he reached to Bing's neck and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. Dreaming about this moment for the last two days, Chase savored the taste of sweet coffee as Bing opened up to let him in. Chase sighed into the kiss, pulse running wild as he realized how hard he had already fallen for this man he didn't know.

Bing's brilliant smile lingered through the kiss and returned completely when they finally broke apart. Chase had a fiendish smirk spread across his face, "Wanna play hookie?"

Hesitating with a moment's thought, Bing glanced at the empty classroom before rolling his lip between his teeth and nodding, "I can't say no to that face." He laughed as Chase dropped his chair back to all four legs and stood. He grabbed his hat and replaced it on his head before he offered a hand to Bing who stood a step above him. 

*

Expecting another bathroom, or maybe Chase's dorm room, but Chase had instead brought him to the roof of a beautiful apartment building a few blocks from the campus. There was a white tent set up in the center, a braided blanket laid out in the floor of the tent, string lights hung around it. 

"This was supposed to be communal but none of the other tenants come up this high in the building so I have it to myself. If we came back tonight we could see the stars." Chase hadn't felt this nervous because of another person since the first time he got arrested for carrying weed on him. _Maybe not the best comparison,_ he thought. Bing smiled at the scene before him, sun beating down on both men.

"I'd love to. I'm sorry I didn't text you back by the way. I missed my alarm this morning and missed my whole first class, I barely got to school on time for Mr. Anderson's class." Bing shook his head. Chase slipped his hand into Bing's.

"No worries, I pussied out of calling in the first place. We're even." He laughed. Bing chuckled and squeezed Chase's hand.

"I know we met under some er, unusual circumstances but I really am interested in you, and this." Bing gestured to the tent and between the two of them. Chase smiled with understanding.

"We both looked equally crazy that night, it's forgivable. I'm happy to stick around as long as you'll have me, babe, I'm too far gone already." He laughed at himself.

Bing smiled, though embarrassed, "You still up for drinks?" 

Chase smiled widely before it froze and fell, "Ah, this is actually.. super embarrassing. I'd normally say this is oversharing but I'd rather tell you now than later." He took a steadying breath before continuing, "I'm a recovering alcoholic. I can't get drinks with you, I'm sorry. I offered sort of out of habit, but I'd love to grab some greasy fried food for lunch and talk." He felt his anxiety returning quickly, until Bing nodded.

"I know the perfect place. C'mon, let's go get some cholesterol building goodness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it where it ended so I've decided to make this a full fic instead of a one shot ^ ^ 
> 
> Or if you have a writing prompt, drop it in my inbox!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this ship check out my Septic-Egos series, it's full of one offs and a few full length stories about our favorite egos!  
> If you have any prompts, feel free to drop them in my inbox


End file.
